A Crash at the Hull
by KonekoRei
Summary: Spock had only planned on going on a routine investigation outside of the Enterprise. Little did he know that he wouldn't be going back.


A crash at the hull, a gasp from my own lips escapes when a hand floats weightless at my kitchen window. With little hesitation I run to the transition chamber zipping my suit and launching myself onto the cold metal waiting for the magnets on my shoes to kick in, I slide over the surface.

Stabilized I took a few steps till I saw the disturbance. A humanoid, as I had thought, had crashed onto my ship. Leaning over him I saw the level of oxygen on his suit. I frowned, 0.02 He had been floating for 6 hours then, and had already lost consciousness from lack of air.

Careful not to exceed the pressure limit on my magnetized suit I gathered him into my arms and on my knees slid back into the transition chamber. Once pressured at normal 9.8m/s2 gravity, I carried the humanoid out and removed my suit; once it was put away I removed his as well. When the helmet was off, this was when I saw the devil point ears and straight brows.

This was a Vulcan, and a creature of logic. I touched his face, it was warm. I paused Vulcan skin was naturally hot, not warm. Moving my hand to his side I counted. 1…2…3…4…5… His heart was slow, quiet, and fading. His chest was still, and my own breath froze in my lungs he was suffocating!

I blew breath into him, forcing air into his lungs making his chest rise and fall, I kept my hand at his side and started counting. 1…2…3…4… before 5 he bucked rolling me off of him and he coughed violently before settling back into unconsciousness. I waited for him to settle down then I reached back resting my palm on his side 1…2…3…4…5… and I sighed with relief that his heart had regained it's logical composure, relaxed and kneeling again beside him I began to trace the outline of his ears with my fingertips.

I then leaned in and pressed my forehead to his. His face was still cool but a green tint was returning to his cheeks. I sighed and lifted him once again into my arms. He was heavy but not unbearable. Laying him onto my bed I finally had the chance to get a good look at him.

He was tall, taller than me, and thin, but not skinny. His hair was black, and his chest was broad. He was handsome, and quite possibly the most beautiful Vulcan I had ever met. For though his face was logical it was softened with something almost human-like.

I brushed my fingers against his face, now hot with fever as expected, before turning out of the room closing the door behind me, and with a small leap I curled into the living room couch, and before falling asleep I reached up and traced the outline of my own ear. Fingering the delicate point, then tracing the curve of my human eyebrows. Being a half-breed will never be easy. 'I look like a playful elf not a logic-driven Vulcan' was the last thought I had before drifting to sleep.

I woke to unfamiliar surroundings. As I started to drift in and out of consciousness the only sense that I had access to was my hearing, my eyes to heavy to open. I listened and instead of meeting the rustling of Nurse Chapel or the whining voice of Dr. McCoy, or even the pacing of the captain, as he would be anxious that his first officer was quite obviously 'out of commission'. No, in its place I heard an unfamiliar voice, seemingly talking to me. The words spoken though, were garbled and lost by my feverish mind, none the less the voice I knew, was stranger to my ears. Then a slender hand brought a cloth across my forehead and I furrowed my brow in frustration. I did not like being out-of-the-know, it unsettled me. The being's hand held my cheek, and I was suddenly aware of the excruciating pain emanating from every pore of my body, and I flinched. Before passing out again the hand left me and I felt unbearably alone.

I woke again. This time fully conscious I opened my heavy eyes. I sensed that though I might still be in space, but I was quite certainly not on the Enterprise. Moving slowly I sat up "Omph…" I froze searching for the source of the sound. It took me another minute realize that the groan had been mine. I raised a hand to my forehead, I was hot or at least hotter than usual. Letting out another moan of pain I launched myself against the door close by.

Falling through it with a total lack of grace I managed to catch myself on the frame of another wide doorway. When my sight cleared I was hit by a vision. A humanoid female, beautiful yet the exact opposite of what the captain would consider attractive. The Captain liked petite girls with a curvy figure and long blond hair and in all ways feminine and fragile.

Not this one though, her hair was cropped short like fairy and colored darker than night itself. She was tall, shorter than I yet formidable for a girl. Her breast small and body slender, where a dress would be on one of the Captain's girls laid jeans and a sleeveless shirt, revealing pale smooth arms. She was dancing a slow waltz to herself twirling, weightless in the air. Music pulsed steadily from the walls. I was still unnoticed.

Then in a moment, my knees weakened and my consciousness flickered as I groaned and fell to the floor. I had been braced for impact. Only surprised to find none, I squinted against the light. Finding myself looking into the worried eyes of an elfin angel, thoughtless and curious I reached up and traced the outline of her pointed ears. She sighed and I relaxed in her strong arms, for it had been her who had caught me when I fell. In a smooth action she lifted me close to her and she pressed her cool forehead against mine.

She smiled and spoke "Your fever is almost gone. Do you feel any better?" I nodded stupidly like a nonsensical, illogical being. "Hungry?" she asked. As she did I felt nauseous with hunger, and nearly fainted dead away. She nodded knowingly before gathering me close to her and carrying me to a chair. At last looking at the room itself I saw that it was a kitchen, not a cafeteria or a rec room like the Enterprise but an actual kitchen. She fed me.

It was only after I ate that I found my voice. "Thank you." I with all my logic could think of nothing else to stay. "You're quite welcome. You ate very little for someone who just came out of a coma." I looked up at her. "How long?" she smiled with concern and brushed my hair away from my face sending a shiver down my spine. "Two weeks, give or take a bit."

Two weeks it thought. "Where am I?" A very over used question yes, but appropriate I thought. "The vessel 'June Bird' inhabitants; me, myself, and I; oh, and you now I suppose. Your next question undoubtedly is 'How?' Is it not?" I nodded she continued "In truth I thought that you night tell me how you came to be here or where you are from for that matter. As to why you are still alive is due mostly to a nifty little thing called CPR and my amateur nursing skills I'm afraid" she smiled at her light humor.

I creased my brow "Why was CPR necessary ma'am?" She frowned slightly "I had to fish you out of space. It's a miracle you survived at all." She frowned further and looking concerned whispered "Don't you know why?" No, I didn't and so I shook my head. She frowned and I in response said "Regardless, it is obvious that you have saved my life and I am in your debt. Whether I enjoy it or not, I will willingly do whatever you wish, or be whatever you wish." She tilted her head in thought "Be anything you say. Like what?" She smiled impishly.

"Anything. Brother, friend, lover, slave, f…" She cut me off "What was that third one?" "Lover" She smiled "That one. Will you become my lover?" "Yes, if you wish me to, but I warn you that I am not as capable to love as a human." She stretched out her hand "I am Lila, and you seem to be half human as I am which means that you have emotions. It's just that no one ever gets to see them. As your lover I wish for you to be free to show those emotions around me as I shall around you. It is my will."

I relaxed and let a small smile leave my lips. "I am Spock, and I will try." With that Lila leaned over me and whispered "Now is probably time for you to rest." I laughed and nodded in agreement. Without pause I was in her arms again and soon in bed. Just before the world slipped from me again she leaned down and gently kissed me. I smiled and said "Then have my lips the sin that they have took." She seemed surprised that I was still awake and smiling back she said "Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again." And so she kissed me again. The kiss itself was so sweet and pure that the sin must have been lost. Reaching up I pulled her in for one last kiss again and whispered "You kiss by the book." She smiled down at me. I smiled before leaving the world again.

I paced the enterprise, wearing a long patch into the floor of the bridge. "Captain, Kirk?" Uhura asked and she placed her hand on my arm to stop me. I was so wound up and inside my own little world I hadn't noticed that the entire bridge's attention was on me; Bones gripped my shoulder with reassurance. "Don't worry Jim. We'll find him. Just stay calm, he's out there… somewhere." It didn't make me feel any better, because Bones's face was as distorted with concern as mine; McCoy wears all of his emotions in the open, so if anything I felt worse. Sulu looked up to me and said "Captain, I'm sorry but his oxygen would have run out just hours after his disappearance, his odds for survival are slim at best. We can only hope that another vessel found him in time." My heart, felt cold and heavy in my chest as I shared a look with Bones. He nodded at Sulu's words with tears threatening to flow. I cleared my throat "Resume predestined course to the uncharted planet in spectra 8769 class M, to extend diplomatic relations, Mr. Sulu." Then I sat in my captain's chair and stared at the dark spots forming on the knees of my pants. I was crying.

I stared at the ceiling from my reclined position on the couch, lost in thought, when I heard the bedroom door open and heard slow footsteps come toward the back of the couch. Spock leaned over the back of the couch to kiss my forehead; ever since I told him to be open with his emotions he's been practically human in his actions. "Did you sleep well?" he asked brushing a strand of hair from my eyes. His voice was still flat-toned but I see flickers of light in his eyes that Vulcan people tend to suppress. "I have a surprise for you." I whispered and ran to the closet. I heard him chuckle amusedly "What is it?" I threw him a glance "It is a SURPRISE." He smirked and covered his eyes, "Alright."

"Okay, you can look now." He uncovered his eyes, and furrowed his brow at the hair dye in my hand. "Just trust me." I squeezed the bottle and rubbed the dye into a lock of my hair then repeated this on him. "What is it?" I grinned "White hair dye", he still looked confused "the planet we are going to, we'll need this streak in our hair to prove our superior genes. You're going to meet my parents." Understanding settled on his face then, "Alright, well how long must this stay on? It burns" "Two more minutes" "Where is this planet?" "I checked public Starfleet records and it is considered uncharted, it is in spectra 8769." He squinted his eyes "This should be interesting."

**Oh if only he knew**


End file.
